


Glorious

by ashleybenlove



Category: Enchanted (2007), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, G-Spot, Nipples, Slurs, Vaginal Fingering, to refer to a sex organ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: As Tamora had begun to undress the redhead and kissed Giselle on the neck, she had boldly and confidently said, “I am going to make you squirt, Giselle. And you are going to love it.”





	Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in February 2014 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Giselle/Any (crossovers are awesome if anon wishes to use a crossover pairing), I'd be happy with het or femslash, would just love to see what would happen if Giselle ever discovered the joys of female ejaculation"

The gorgeous Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun came across Giselle, a beautiful young peasant woman while in the forests of Andalasia. Giselle, enamored and intrigued by the tall woman in armor, excitedly invited her into her home. 

Giselle would later realize what an absolutely glorious decision this would be.

As Tamora had begun to undress the redhead and kissed Giselle on the neck, she had boldly and confidently said, “I am going to make you squirt, Giselle. And you are going to love it.”

And the way she had said it— right in her ear!— had made Giselle really excited, and a little weak-kneed. 

It was really hot. And so was Tamora.

Tamora turned her around, pulled Giselle close— their bodies touching in a wonderfully delicious way, breasts bumping against each other. Tamora’s firm and strong hands around Giselle’s waist felt so wonderful. Giselle looked into the taller woman’s eyes and Tamora kissed her right on the lips with an open mouth. 

“Oh wow!” Giselle exclaimed. 

“Yeah,” Tamora replied. She then added, “Off with the pretty dress, Giselle. And lie down on the floor.”

Once Giselle’s clothes were in a heap on the floor and Tamora had her armor and other belongings also lying nearby (Giselle had insisted that if she was going to be naked, Tamora should be naked as well— it was only fair!) and Giselle lying naked on the floor with Tamora straddling her, Tamora leaned down and kissed Giselle’s neck and collarbone with an open mouth. She gently sucked on the skin, completely and utterly enjoying the fact that Giselle had begun to sigh and squeal in enjoyment— well on her way to becoming undone. 

“You like that, huh?” Tamora whispered, breathy, before kissing Giselle’s neck again. 

“Oh yes,” Giselle whispered. 

“Well, you’re going to love this,” Tamora said. 

Giselle felt Tamora’s weight shift off of her and Tamora now sat on her knees next to Giselle.

It’d make it easier to do this. 

Tamora’s hand patted her waist gently, slipped further down, and then… a finger tapped Giselle right on her clit.

“Oh!” Giselle exclaimed in surprise. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Tamora whispered with a knowing smile.

Tamora’s fingers caressed Giselle’s labia, both to cause pleasure and to gauge Giselle’s arousal. She was wet, but not quite wet enough for Tamora to do what she wanted to do. Keeping a finger gently moving on Giselle’s clit, Tamora leaned down towards Giselle’s breasts. With her free hand, she placed it on one breast and fondled it, squeezing, caressing— and then placed her mouth on the other breast, lips covering her nipple, sucking on it—and even gently placed the nipple between her teeth. Not biting down— just holding it that way. 

“Oh,” Giselle whispered.

Tamora did not have to move from her spot on Giselle’s chest as she sucked and fondled on breasts to know that Giselle was breathing heavily. She could feel and hear it. 

And it was glorious.

Giselle’s hands held tight on Tamora’s bare shoulders as Tamora sucked on her nipple with her mouth, fondled the other breast with her hand, and rubbed her clit with the other hand.

As Tamora rubbed Giselle’s clit with her finger, she could feel Giselle slowly reaching that point of the right amount of arousal that would necessitate what Tamora really wanted to do to Giselle. Her fingers practically itched at the idea of one or two of her fingers inside Giselle touching that glorious spot. 

Tamora pulled her mouth off from Giselle’s nipple before briefly dipping back down to kiss it again, before both mouth and hand left Giselle’s breasts to kiss at and caress the soft skin of her torso and abdomen. Giselle sighed in response, her own hands touching Tamora’s soft back and oh wow— even touching the side of Tamora’s breast. Tamora felt her toes— and her cunt— react. 

Tamora continued to rub Giselle’s clit as her mouth kissed lower and lower until she was past Giselle’s navel. 

When she faced Giselle’s cunt, Tamora removed her finger from the clit, and just looked at Giselle’s cunt. 

It looked perfect— wet, ready and just waiting for Tamora’s fingers. 

“You look beautiful,” Tamora said softly.

“Oh, thank you!” Giselle said, her hand touched her chest in a cute way. She then added, “You’re very beautiful too.” 

Tamora smiled. 

She then shifted her body so if she were to lie down next to Giselle, their heads would both be near one another.

“You ready?” Tamora asked. 

Giselle nodded.

Tamora explained in brief, simple terms to Giselle of what exactly she would be doing to make her squirt. Why not be thorough? And if Giselle ever wanted to do it to herself on her own (that was always fun), she would be able to do so.

After the explanation, Tamora took her hand, touched Giselle’s cunt with it, enjoying how wet it felt against her fingers and palm, and then found Giselle’s opening— perfect and just begging to be filled— and two fingers slipped right in. 

“Oh wow,” Giselle muttered, a sigh mixed in.

Tamora moved her fingers a little further, and then pressed upwards and felt that glorious spot. She pressed it and watched Giselle react.

Giselle moaned.

Okay. Now to start the real party.

Tamora proceeded to move her fingers up and down against the spot, slow at first to gauge Giselle’s reaction— gasps at first, a twitch of a leg, the sound of her hand hitting the floor.

“You like that, huh, sexy?” Tamora murmured to her. 

“Uh huh,” Giselle muttered, before gasping and moaning. Her hand reached out and held onto Tamora’s bicep.

As Tamora continued to move her fingers in the same manner, she quickened her pace.

This caused Giselle moaned louder. 

What a glorious sound!

Giselle’s moans combined with the sounds of Tamora’s fingers fucking Giselle’s wet cunt absolutely were glorious— and turned Tamora on. 

Giselle’s body twitched with pleasure and she moaned, squealed, and gasped as Tamora continued her actions with Tamora muttering delicious obscenities to her that made it even better.

And when Tamora finally pulled her fingers out, Tamora got to witness the glory of it all.

Giselle cried out and then— the release of the glorious fluid from her cunt as she squirted— her whole body shaking with pleasure, her fingers holding tight to Tamora’s upper arm.

Beautiful to watch and beautiful to experience.

As Giselle’s body stilled, her fingers letting go of Tamora’s arm, Tamora reclined her body so she also lay on the floor. 

“Wow,” Giselle said in a shaky breath.

Tamora smiled.

“I loved that,” Giselle whispered. She shifted so that she was on her side next to Tamora, Giselle's head on Tamora's shoulder, a hand on Tamora’s toned stomach. “I want to do that again. But I also want to do that to you.”


End file.
